<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in Chains by BornToFly02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047800">Life in Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02'>BornToFly02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Leonard Snart Lives, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Low Latent Inhibition, M/M, Married Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Scars, Tattoos, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from the Oculus, Len finds himself with new teammates, complete strangers, and with powers that aggravate his... particularities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard Snart &amp; Lewis Snart, Leonard Snart &amp; Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart &amp; Team Legends, Mick Rory &amp; Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone thought that Leonard Snart had died in the Oculus explosion but that wasn't quite true. He was stuck in the time stream. Soaking in the billions of possible timelines, watching the past, present, and future unfolding simultaneously, physically unable to look away. Then it stopped.</p><p>He appeared out of nowhere, thankfully near the Waverider, and instantly collapsed trembling on the ground. At a young age he had been diagnosed with Low Latent Inhibition and while usually his intellect could easily keep up with the information he received, now his eyes saw everything that could happen. The Waverider taking off without him, Mick staying aboard while the others came to get him, Mick coming out for him, Mick crying, yelling, freezing, leaving, staying, helping, hurting...</p><p>"Len."</p><p>The theif was in the same clothes he'd warn to the Oculus, they were torn, hanging off his emaciated body. The last time Mick had seen his partner so thin was when he was still living with his father. His left hand was gone, a singed stump left in its place. When the younger man looked up, Mick almost didn't recognize him. Len had always been a bit of a pretty boy with his ice blue eyes, but now they weren't just blue, they glowing. Literally.</p><p>"Len. Lenny!"</p><p>The rest of the team came out of the time ship as Mick ran to his partner's side.</p><p>"Mick, bring him to the medbay." Sara said solemnly.</p><p>"Uh, who is that?" Amaya asked as her new teammates stared at the strange man in astonishment.</p><p>"Not the time, Gideon prep the med bay."</p><p>Len could hear their voices but hardly registered them as he was lifted into strong, burned arms. His eyes felt like they were stuck open, forced to see everything no one was meant to see. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. It was a sensory overload, then everything went dark and the options went away. He slowly became more aware of the cool sheets under him, the cloth blindfold tied loosely over his eyes so he could take it off at any time, the warm, calloused hand holding his own, and the strap holding down his left arm.</p><p>"Mick?" Len croaked, letting his head loll to the right.</p><p>"I'm here Lenny, just need ta hold still while Gideon fixes yer arm."</p><p>"Two for two." He said in response with a hint of his typical drawl.</p><p>He heard a slight shift further away from him and tensed immediately.</p><p>"It's alright Leonard, it's just me." Sara said.</p><p>"Ahh, Ms. Lance. Long time no see, have I missed much?"</p><p>"Good to see you Leonard. We've got some new kids on the team."</p><p>"Yes, Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe. Fun choices though I noticed a serious lack of questionable morals."</p><p>"Yeah well we could never replace our thieves."</p><p>Len heard the door open and quick footsteps.</p><p>"How is he? Is his arm back?"</p><p>"Hello Raymond, I've been horrible, thanks for asking. How 'bout you?"</p><p>"I know you're being sarcastic but I really have missed your... skepticism."</p><p>"I prefer realism." Len smirked before tapping Mick's palm twice.</p><p>It was part of a code they'd developed in Juvie for when issues popped up. When he had a sensory overload and needed dark, two taps was for whatever makeshift blindfold to come off. When he had a flashback or panic attack one tap was for space, three taps for more physical contact. Tapping his own temple for quiet. Neither criminal were good at emotions or mental health in general so these silent cues were a godsend.</p><p>Large, calloused, yet gentle hands pulled the cloth away from his head and he slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light in the room. It was dimmer than usual but not too much and Len was glad to find that he didn't start seeing thousands of possibilities.</p><p>"So, what happened?" The White Canary asked, frowning at him. "How are you still alive, and why did it take so long to come back?"</p><p>"Well, it would seem that blowing up the Oculus made a different kind of explosion than we thought. I believe I've been stuck in the time stream."</p><p>She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him but stayed silent, allowing him to continue. </p><p>"I could see... everything. Trillions of possible futures and pasts. What would've been, could be, was is will. Do you know how hard it is to claw your way out of the time stream with your bare hands? Zero stars. Don't recomend." He sneered as his hand was finished 'healing'.</p><p>The four of them sat there in the med bay as Len tested his new hand.</p><p>"C'mon Lenny, you can sleep in our room and meet the others later. You need rest." Mick's voice was gruff as ever, though the colder man could hear the fond concern his partner was trying to hide.</p><p>"Mick is right, further questions can wait until you've had a chance to adjust to being back." Sara said before turning to leave, grabbing Ray along the way.</p><p>"Oh! Right! I'll just - go." The Atom called awkwardly as he was dragged out.</p><p>Len sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot. His partner stood from his chair and moved between his legs to wrap his arms around the smaller man's waist.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Len muttered, burying his face into Mick's chest. "I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't let you go."</p><p>"We can talk about this later. For now, rest."</p><p>The pair made their way to the room that they had shared at the beginning of their time as Legends but had later become Len's until the Oculus.</p><p>"Stay with me?" Len said so quietly the pyromaniac almost didn't hear him.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Mick climbed into the bed with Len, pulling the younger man closer. Things were definitely different than they were back when they were a couple thieves pulling smart heists across the globe or even when they were super villains fighting the Flash but they were still together and that was enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>